The Silence Beckons Thee
by cali is not dead
Summary: A stallion who fell on hard times finds some comfort in the realm of sleep, until one day, the silence that he finds so comforting seems to be off.
1. Prequel

A large sigh overtook the small cabin as a door slowly closed. The lock was engaged as the only resident in the house, a small pony with a grey coat gazed at the interior. Still empty.

Nothing had happened to change this, nor will anything happen. He shook his head and walked over to a tiny circular table and placed a small pouch of bits upon it. Only ten this time, his best for the month. Though, it still wasn't enough to get the necessities he needed.

He had been scrounging around for bits, nopony wanted him hired. Who would? A stallion singing? With their natural voice? That would never happen.

Despite all that, he was surely caught off guard when he was still with his parents at a young age, just singing to himself in the bath. As soon as he stopped singing, he had noticed two things. One, his parents were in the doorway with gleeful expressions on his face. Two, he had gotten his cutie mark.

That would be what he called the happiest day of his life, and then as soon as he left, things only spiraled downhill.

True he didn't try to apply for a couple of gigs here and there because he was afraid of what other ponies would think of him, but he did, and the few he got were quite a surprise.

By that it meant that he wasn't that widely accepted.

After those short gigs he decided to just become a street performer, doing his thing wherever he could, and getting as many bits as he could from it. This proved to be a lot better than he expected, being able to grab himself a bunch more bits than he expected.

The best part about his day was when he went to sleep though, where the cold darkness that took his dreams and waking hours would become warm. It welcomed him, giving him a soft, safe place to hide away from his reality. No matter how short it was.

So when he saw his bed, nice and ready for him, he wasted no time into jumping into his warm bed, snuggling into the sheets with a smile, and closed his eyes and prepared for the warm silence of sleep take him in.


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: This project was something of a comeback due to my not uploading anything within a few months, due to some motivation problems. Why keep on doing these things if I wasn't getting satisfaction from them? Well because I loved doing it so much, so this story is my official comeback. I want your guys opinions on it, so please leave a review!**_

 _ **Also, I sadly don't own MLP, only Golden Ray and the Silence Being in this story for now.**_

* * *

The silence was different.

It was normally warm. Comfortable and caring, able to make someone shudder with pleasure as it reached all throughout their body, wrapping around them as a snug blanket.

This time, however, it wasn't. It was dark and cold, feeling as though it could pierce the heart of anypony who dared come into contact with it. It could tear somepony to shreds in an instant, if not that, then it'll turn them insane.

This time was different. Rather than immediately being ripped to shreds by the darkness that surrounded him, he was able to walk around. He could look around and walk, walk in a relative sense. He could have the sensation of walking but never go anywhere. He was stuck, or not. He couldn't tell.

The cold was easy to feel though, it was everywhere. It engulfed his body like a wildfire, and he was the forest.

The cold wasn't unbearable, but it made him uncomfortable, he could easily live without the cold however, shifting around uncomfortably when he had to stop in hopes of warming up.

After a few minutes he could notice that not only was it getting colder, but he could also feel as if he was being watched, as if eyes from afar were being burnt into his body, the feeling was starting to become unnerving, much to the point that he could move no longer, only look around and breathe.

After a while, the feeling got stronger, then he heard it- hoofsteps. Hoofsteps that weren't his, as when he walked he could hear nothing, just the silence.

The steps got closer, soon he could tell whatever was coming up to him was just behind him, and he could feel a cold air be pressed on his back, making him shiver and groan slightly. Then he heard it, the being behind him spoke.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" That was a good question, why wasn't he dead yet? He either must have been being toyed with, or there was another reason to him not being dead.

"I… I don't know," he finally managed to answer, not bothering to turn his head in fear of what he might see. What did the figure even look like? "Frankly, I'm surprised I'm not dead yet either," he added with a chuckle, a faint smirk appearing on his face.

The cold air on his coat seemed to retreat, moving over to his side, and there he could get a good look at the being.

It was black, but light enough to be able to faintly make out the shape, and the _eyes…_ the eyes were white, nothing but white. No pupil, no colour, just white. He could even make out small wisps of smoke coming out from the corner.

"Well, if you haven't died yet, there must be something special about you. At the very least you should've been turned insane," the figure hissed, cold air hitting the side of the stallions face as he was spoken to. "Pray tell, what is your name?"

"My name..? It is… it is simply Bass…" the stallion murmured, shivering a tiny bit.

The figure behind him let out a rumble. "No, it isn't don't try lying to me, I can have you freeze to death right now."  
The stallion let out a quivering sigh, his head shaking. "But then you'll kill me either way, so it's a lose-lose situation…"

The figure once again let out another rumble. "Just tell your name boy! I might be merciful for only once," it hissed, the cold air hitting the stallion harder than before.

"A-alright.. My name is Golden Ray… promise." The shaky breaths he was letting out came out much quicker than he expected, closing his eyes tightly.

"Golden Ray eh? Well, good to know, I am the darkness that resides in most ponies, I can easily wipe you out, but I shan't, nor now. Tell me about you, the night is still a far aways from ending, so tell your story," the being whispered, peeling itself away from Golden, who was still shivering.

Golden thought about it, what would he tell this mysterious figure? If he was correct, this being would kill him if he didn't comply, but even if he did decide to start sharing his story, what would he tell? Could he just lie his way out? What if he left some parts that he did not want to tell out? What would ever happen? Would the being catch onto his deceit?

"W-well…" he began, trying to get a feel for whatever he wanted to tell. "I was born as Golden Ray, of course… and then I attended school, then I gained my cutie mark-"

"Tell me _everything._ What was your mark for? Who were your parents, what are you like? Your peers? _I. Want. Everything,_ " the being hissed, walking around Golden Ray quickly, his pale white eyes staring deep into the other stallions.

"R-right… w-well, I'm… Golden Ray, my parents are.. Parents are…" Golden Ray began to panic, his breathing became quick and his eyes darted back and forth in hopes of finding something to comfort him. He failed.

The being noticed that his little plaything was beginning to panic, so he sighed, shaking his head. "Listen, let me make it easier, no need to tell me about your parents, but everything else still stands. What's your cutie mark and how did you get it?"

Golden Ray began to calm down a bit, shaking his head to try and clear it of the massive clutter of things that was taking up his thoughts. "W-well my cutie mark i-is a microphone with a n-note on it, and I g-got it wh-when I started to s-sing," Golden Ray said, closing his eyes tightly.

"A singer eh? Well, that certainly is interesting, continue."

"U-um, I was ridiculed a bit after I got my cutie mark, y'know? Many stallions are g-getting cutie marks for… y-know… stallion-like stuff, like c-construction…"

The being let out a scoff. "Well, that's only their opinion, continue- wait, don't the night is ending quite soon. How fast the night can go when we're having fun, maybe I'll come back tomorrow night for some more fun," it said with a lick of it's lips, causing Golden Ray to shiver once more.

"R-right, o-okay then…" he replied, shaking away his fears.

The figure didn't respond, but walked off until the hoofsteps could no longer be heard, leaving Golden Ray confused, but joyful to be alive. If he played his cards right, maybe he wouldn't die to this strange being.


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN: Here's another chapter, and I don't know about you guys, but I think the quality of the chapters are starting to deteriorate, but I'll leave that up to y'all.**_

 _ **I don't own MLP, only Golden Ray, the Silence Being, and Stable.**_

* * *

Cold sweats were the first thing that Golden Ray noticed when he woke up, wiping his brow with a hoof. He gazed slowly around the room, blinking wildly as he tried to shake the events of last night away from his memories. The first thing he did once he recovered was look around for a book, one specific book.

He threw off the covers and found the book in question, a leather-bound book with his name etched in it. His journal. He opened it and flipped to the next empty page, and scrambled even more for a pencil that he could write with. He jumped out of bed in a frantic state and rushed around his abode to find a pencil, finally finding one at a small circle table by the door. Once that task was complete, he rushed to his journal and began to write;

" _Something weird has come up, and I don't know how to explain it correctly, so if something sounds off Stable, I hope you can forgive me…"_ he tapped the pencil eraser to his muzzle to try and figure out the words he should write down, choosing them quite carefully. " _It all started off with yesterday night, a dream…"_ Golden Ray shook his head and erased the sentence. " _It happened during a dream I had last night, it was… interesting to say the least."_ Golden Ray nodded slightly at the sentence and continued writing, describing the events of the previous night, erasing anything he deemed not needed.

Throughout all of this, he felt as though something was watching him, sticking close to the shadows. So it was no wonder that Golden Ray kept on looking behind him as he wrote, the strange feeling in his stomach only growing. He pushed it aside, besides, he was almost done anyways. " _Anyways, I hope you can help me out with this one Stable, I can't find anypony else to turn but you, so I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. From, Bass,"_ he concluded, closing the journal slowly. "Please help me out with this one…" he murmured softly, sitting up from his bed and hopping off.

He rubbed his eyes, starting to feel _extremely_ tired, what time was it anyways? He slowly made his way to a window and opened the curtains, seeing the sun just peeking over the horizon. He then turned his head to face the nearest clock. Five A.M. Too early for him.

"Let's just drop the journal off a t the postal service… then back to bed," he muttered to himself, turning around to grab his journal, then something changed. It got cold. Unnaturally cold. The silence in his home felt uncomfortable, just him and his hoofsteps filling the air. His walk became even slower as he made his way to his room to grab his journal, breathing becoming heavy.

' _Well now, a journal, this should seem interesting…'_ he heard a voice say from his room, and his pupils widened as he recognized the cold air that was spewing from his room. How was it even here? Why was it here? ' _Two hoofwritings eh? Two different ponies are writing on this one journal? Even better~"_ the voice cooed, making Golden Ray shiver even more.

"R-right… I gotta stop this!" Golden Ray said sternly, walking into the room with his head held up high, then regretted it as he felt something wrap around his legs and yank him towards the bed.

' _Lookie here! You came, and here I was thinking my talking would go unnoticed, how're you holding up this morning my little plaything?'_ the being cooed again, Golden Ray swearing he saw it lick its lips. ' _You're probably wondering how I'm here, well, I sensed the silence here and thought; 'Hey! Let's go check it out,' and here you are!'_

Golden Ray only stayed silent, feeling the same thing that currently bound him slide up his body and wrap itself around his throat. ' _Well, then I found this journal, and oh man, you were going to ask someone about me? You're crazy! I've never met somepony quite like you Golden Ray,'_ the figure laughed, a large smile on its face.

The thing that was crawling up Golden Rays body reached his face and gave it long strokes, Golden Ray breathing faster. "B-but why are you h-here?" he managed to choke out, "Why are you terrorizing me? Why not someone else?"

' _Because you're the first one who hasn't died or fallen victim to insanity upon their discovery of me, you're something different, and I like that,'_ the being admitted. ' _And I want to get to know you better, you got that?'_ The being said, the bounding substance sliding itself inside the mouth of Golden Ray

' _Whether you like it or not.'_


End file.
